The Serious Side
by KingCobra582
Summary: A change of pace, with a collection of serious stories, each happening to a different member of the Manhattan Clan. *contains angst and some possible swearing. Please R and R. *Not for people looking for bouncy, happy fics* *4/4*
1. Drunken Stupor

Drunken Stupor  
By King Cobra3 (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Author's Note: This fic is either humorous or serious, depending on what your home environment is like. I have no intentions to upset or offend anyone with this fic. I merely write this because someone I know is a constant drunk, and I am venting my aggravation, so please don't get pissed. This fic was written to be something out of the Goliath Chronicles universe.  
  
Goliath:(narrates) The desire to belong in a society is a strong human trait, one that is not inflicted upon my species. But sometimes, a Gargoyle may find himself tempted by the consequences of his own misguided actions when he finds himself being touched by the throes of frustration and makes the decision to do something about it. Such thinking is not always wise...  
  
As the snow settled, slowly gliding down to bury the town of Manhattan, New York, Elisa Maza drove her cherry red Fiat towards the Xanatos Corporation building. It had been a long day for her at the police station, hours upon hours of paperwork finally taking their tolls on her, and she was more then glad to call it a night. Wanting nothing more then to sit on her sofa and watch a movie on TV with Cagney asleep in her lap, Elisa smiled warmly. She had been so busy ever since the Gargoyles were first exposed to the American public not as hoaxes, but as actual living creatures. Constantly bogus reports of Gargoyles "attacks" resulted in hours of report filing. She was physically and emotionally drained, but it was nothing that a long night's relaxation couldn't fix.  
  
After she visited the clan.  
  
Pulling up in front of the building, Elisa shivered in the cold winter air, pulling her collar around her neck, and wrapped her arms around herself. Pushing open the glass entrance door, Elisa nodded her hellos to the stocky security guard whom was leaning back in his chair, watching the small color TV on his desk. The uniformed guard merely grunted in response, not taking his eyes off of the small monitor blaring the basketball game loudly. Elisa grinned and headed up the long flight of stairs. When she reached the upper recesses of the Castle reclined on top of the building, Elisa smiled as Lexington and Angela came forward in greeting, wrapping their arms around her in affectionate hugs.   
  
Broadway, Hudson, and Brooklyn smiled in greeting.  
  
Suddenly, Elisa noticed someone missing. "Where's Goliath?"  
  
"He's still on patrol," Brooklyn answered. "He hasn't come home, and we're getting worried."  
  
Elisa patted the red gargoyle's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be back soon," she replied comfortingly. "I'm kind of disappointed, too, though. I wanted to see him. How long has he been gone?"  
  
"Three hours," Lexington responded. "Maybe the Quarrymen got a hold of him?"  
  
"I hope not," Elisa thought. What she SAID was "Nonsense. Goliath is capable of handling the Quarrymen. He took them out on the night of his date with me, remember?" They all nodded unhappy agreement. "He's fine."  
  
In the back of her mind, though, Elisa had doubts. She had a sense of foretelling doom raising goosebumps on her flesh, and her keen police instincts told her that Goliath would NEVER have let the clan return from patrol without him. Something was definitely wrong, but what? Was Lex right? Did Goliath have an unfortunate run-in with Castaway and his troops only to meet his long waiting demise? No. Elisa couldn't bring herself to think that way.  
  
"Was he with any of you?" She questioned. "Did he say where he was going?"  
  
"Father was with me," Angela interjected. "He mentioned something about a meeting near the docks, and flew off. I tried to catch up with him, but he was too fast. He must have really been anxious to be able to out glide me. Whatever it was he was going off to, it must've been something BIG."  
  
"What do you think it was?" Lexington asked.  
  
Angela frowned. "I don't know. Father wouldn't say." She looked at Elisa worriedly. "Is he going to come back, Elisa?"  
  
Before Elisa could answer, however, a familiar lavender shape soared in from out of nowhere. Elisa started to gasp, then smiled as she realized that he had returned. Her best friend. Her protector. Her guardian.  
  
Her true love.  
  
"Big Guy, where have you been?"  
  
Elisa started to hug him, then her nose wrinkled and she flinched. "Eeww! Goliath, what is that smell?" Elisa questioned. The large Gargoyle simply flopped onto his back like a fish. The entire Clan gasped in bewilderment and wonder. Suddenly driven by a suspicious thought in her mind, Elisa grabbed Goliath's large hand and turned it around gently.  
  
Revealing the can of Budweiser in his large talons.  
  
Goliath was drunk.  
  
"What HAPPENED?" Angela asked, her face changing from her usual purple color to the reddish tint of worry and humiliation over her father's startling entrance. Elisa looked at the female gargoyle, a look of confirmation and unpleasant knowledge on her face. "Goliath's drunk, Angela. Just give him the night, and it should wear off by tomorrow morning...I mean, tomorrow night. He'll sleep it off."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I bet I know," came a voice from behind them.  
  
The Clan and Elisa all turned as one to see Matt Bluestone watching, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his trenchcoat. "Matt?" Elisa pressed. "How do you know?" The red-haired cop smiled at his partner mockingly. "Because I was called to break up a drunken celebration at Miller's docks an hour ago. Goliath was there, drinking heavily and causing quite a commotion there. My guess is he met some drunken humans who weren't afraid of him and invited him to come with them and get hammered. I brought several people in, and I tried to restrain Goliath long enough to bring him back here, but he escaped. Where he went or how he flew in his state of mind is beyond me."  
  
"Goliath? Can you tell us?" Brooklyn requested.  
  
"Ye...yes...long night...flew off...Xanatos...Elisa...no time...too much work..."  
  
Elisa looked at Brooklyn, who merely shrugged.  
  
"My guess," Matt replied strenuously. "Is that Goliath has been under stress lately, brought on by having to protect both the Xanatos family and his frustrations for not being able to be your mate, partner."  
  
"This is my fault?"  
  
"A little bit," Matt answered. "He feels that he will never have a true mate, and he probably got drunk to wash his sorrows away. He'll be fine after he sleeps it off."  
  
Elisa sighed, and rubbed her face in anxiety.  
  
"I hope so, Matt. I really do."  
  
Matt smiled and touched his partner's shoulder, his face a mix of understanding and kindness. Elisa smiled faintly, and glanced at the group huddled around the purple form lying on the floor.  
  
Lexington looked down at Goliath's face. His eyes were closed, and there was that bitter stench of beer on his breath that made Lexington blink disgustedly. Brooklyn grabbed his wrist, and tried to hoist the smaller Olive being to his feet and away from Goliath. Lexington jerked away. "I'm fine."  
  
"Lex, I wouldn't take that chance if I were you," Brooklyn warned.  
  
Lexington looked at him. "Well, are you me? No."  
  
Lexington leaned in close and peered down at his fallen clan leader.   
"I think he's asleep."  
  
With a malformed roar, Goliath awoke and grabbed the Olive creature by the neck.  
  
"How...dare...you...mock...me..." the plastered gargoyle slurred, a note of anger in his voice. "I'll...teach you to...mock me...HALFLING." Struggling to breathe, Goliath's massive fist cutting off his oxygen supply, Lex caught the insult and turned teary-eyed.  
  
"Goliath..." Lex wheezed. "You...don't....know... *Gag*...what you are...saying."  
  
With an angered snarl, Goliath hurled Lexington out onto the balcony, and then staggered, roaring, as he spun around, revealing to the others the tranquilizer dart in his back. David Xanatos frowned as he lowered the tranquilizer gun.   
  
"Sorry, Goliath, but I can't have you running around here endangering my family and your clan while you're stone drunk."  
  
Goliath dropped to his knees and then fell onto his stomach on the stone floor, unconscious. Rubbing the back of his bruised neck, Lexington reappeared into the room and looked at the humans and gargoyles in the room. "So what do we do with him for the night?" Xanatos glanced at the smallest gargoyle next to Bronx. "I have a study room downstairs with a lockable door made of steel 5 feet thick. We can lock him up there until he recovers. Help me, all of you." Xanatos leaned down and grabbed Goliath's legs, straining to lift up the heavy creature.   
  
Goliath was so heavy, it took everyone to carry him to the elevator and go down.   
  
"Whew!" Angela gasped, rubbing her left shoulder. "I had no idea he was so heavy!"  
  
"In here," Xanatos ordered, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Settling the sleeping gargoyle on the bed, the group shut the door behind them and walked away to let him sleep his drunken state. "Goliath...I'm sorry," Elisa whispered into the darkness of the hallway, eyes starting to tear. "I'll see you when you feel better."  
  
She turned and walked away, determined to help Goliath with his drinking problem if it got any worse then it did tonight. Elisa took the stairs down and walked to her car, all thoughts on her closest gargoyle friend. He had always been invulnerable to almost anything. He had never shown any signs of the stress that he had been under, and it seemed that he had hidden it away all this time.   
  
Until tonight.  
  
He had always seemed to be strong in the face of danger. Demona. Macbeth. John Castaway and the Quarrymen. Even Oberon seemed to not make Goliath enraged to the point of irresponsibility. But a bunch of drunken bums had made Goliath drunk. Them and the stress from having to live a life of solitude and enforced protection.  
  
It would have been enough to make anybody crack under the pressure.  
  
But Elisa Maza had never thought it would happen to the one being she loved more then life itself.   
  
Well apparently, she was wrong. Even Goliath wasn't invincible, and they had all known it deep down. They just had never expected to have to face it. Now the time to face their hidden traits had come. Goliath's strong drunkenness had been adamant proof of that. Now that the Clan had witnessed the fierce side of their leader, as well as the domestic violence he had administered upon Lexington for no absolute reason, things might never be the same for any of the clan, the Xanatos family, or Elisa and Matt.  
  
Sighing, Elisa got into her Fiat and revved the engine, tires squealing as the vehicle traveled slowly down the road towards her apartment building.  
  
The End?  
  
This was NOT intended to upset anyone who knows someone like Goliath in this fic. I wrote it because I go through the same thing that other people who live with alcoholics do, and this story was written because I wanted to say in my own way that things are going to be fine.  
  
Really.   
  
The person I was talking about that I know got help for his problems long ago, and this piece is a message to those who still have to deal with alcoholism every day. If you know someone like that, set up a meeting for them at the nearest AA location.   
  
Drinking is primarily major result of stress. So try listening to that person's problem's and sympathize with them. Maybe you can help that person somehow. Who knows?  
  
You're not alone. Many people go through the same kind of thing.  
  
Any responses or questions? Send them to   
  
kingcobra49036@yahoo.com  
  
King Cobra3. 


	2. Final Gasp For Help

Final Gasp for Help  
By King Cobra3 (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place directly after the Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles episode "The Dying Of The Light".   
  
Disclaimer: This chapter of the fic is not at all intended for minors. So if this describes you, then you shouldn't be reading this. I don't need any angry parents on my hands.  
  
In the heart of central Manhattan, miles above the busy highways and people and buildings, there was a building that touched the sky literally. The building was a tall skyscraper that was magnificently built and shaped by the hands of man, especially the hands of one man named David Xanatos. The building was purely majestic, stretching further then the naked eye could see. People walked by it every day, admiring the height. But it was not the building itself that was the most impressive.   
  
What was the most impressive was the castle perched on it. Quite figuratively a constant reminder of ancient forgotten history, the Castle loomed in the night sky, seemingly lifeless and vacant. Abandoned. Any person who saw the castle from a distance would assume that it was empty. That no one resided in it.  
Things couldn't be farther from the truth.  
  
For inside the very shadows of castle Wyvern a group of hideously ugly but utterly kind gargoyles flourished, using the precipices of the castle's stone drop-off balcony to rest for the daytime, coming to life with a roar and stone shower every night after the sun faded out behind the atmosphere. The castle was all these creatures had left, and they watched over it protectively. Living in the castle proved to both useful and aggravating to the Manhattan Clan. The owner of the castle, Xanatos, though he was a friend now, had been an enemy once, and occasionally still made schemes against them for his own benefit. It was very frustrating.  
  
On this particular night though, everyone's lives were about to change for the worst. A terrifying chapter of their lives was about to take place, and no one knew it yet. But Fate had dangerously sinister plans in mind. The Clan would never be the same again. Their peaceful lives of no anxiety would die out tonight.  
  
"Hey Lex! Whatcha doin'?" Broadway inquired cheerfully, his huge gut larger then ever and a fat juicy chicken wing in his aqua fist. "I'm moderating a chat room," Lexington answered, keeping his china plate sized eyes on the screen. "Www.LexTalk.com".  
  
Broadway studied the screen impetuously. "Chat Room? What for?" the large rotund one snorted. "They're useless to me!" Broadway finished his chicken and belched loudly. Lex squinted his eyes shut in disgust.  
  
"Not to me," Lex answered.  
  
Broadway grunted and left the room dissatisfied. He was bored infinitely, and he wanted something entertaining to do. The place seemed dead tonight, and he had just been awake for 5 minutes. Broadway reflected how funny it was that life was like that once in a while. He decided to check in with the others. Maybe they'd keep him busy somehow.  
  
Finding Brooklyn, Bronx, and Hudson in the Living Room watching "The Daily Show With Jon Stewart", Broadway sat down to watch enthusiastically. Tonight's guest was the guy who played Hercules on TV, Kevin Sorbo. When Stewart made a joke about faulty supermarket tabloids to Kevin, Broadway got bored and left the room. He headed in the direction of the library. Maybe Goliath and Elisa were there.  
  
They were there, all right.  
  
Standing in the shadows, submerged from Goliath and Elisa's line of sight by the big bulky bookcase that sheltered him, Broadway blinked as he observed Goliath and Elisa rolling around the floor, the large clan leader tearing at Elisa's bra and kissing her breasts hungrily. Elisa moaned in silent pleasure as Goliath pushed her legs apart and mounted her passionately, shoving his cock into her opening, making his beloved squeal faintly with each thrust. Watching, fascinated, Broadway knew he shouldn't be seeing this, but his feet didn't seem to be obeying his brain's command to walk away. He might as well have been cemented to the floor. He just looked on as Goliath flipped Elisa onto her stomach and fucked her doggie-style.  
  
Broadway gaped in unspoken horror as he watched Goliath lying on top of Elisa, forcing himself into her vulnerability, doing...things to her. And then when Goliath slid it out and Broadway saw it, he felt like vomiting. He definitely didn't need to be watching this. Goliath would be furious if they were discovered by anyone. Turning to leave, Broadway gasped as a pain suddenly shot through his chest and he clutched his chest moaning as he slumped to the floor.  
  
Ecstatic, in-between orgasms, Elisa pushed Goliath away. "Did you hear that?" She asked worriedly. "Sounds like moaning." Goliath's eyes glowed a ghostly white. "If one of the Trio is beating off right now, I'm going to..." Elisa silenced her lover by peering behind the bookcase, her shirt back on, and gasped in horror when she saw it. "GOLIATH!"  
  
Elisa's panicked scream was enough to bring the enormous gargoyle running, and his stern look evaporated into a look of terror, a steely _expression of panic and fear when he saw the Aqua Gargoyle lying on his back, still clutching his chest, eyes closed, and peace on his face.  
  
"...Broadway..."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Groaning, a headache forming in his skull, Broadway opened his eyes, staring at the white fluorescent lights that blinded him, blinking rapidly in quick succession. "Wha...what happened?" He questioned. Looking around the room, Broadway saw that he was in a human hospital bed and that there were two female doctors in the room with him, both backs turned as they held a conversation. It didn't take Broadway long to realize that the two humans were talking about him.  
  
"...But Dr. Stallman. A Gargoyle's heart rhythm is not entirely a known logical treatment center for the medical field..."  
  
"Look, Dr. Benjamin, if I can do incredible surgery on Hudson's eyes, then this should be a walk in the park!"  
  
"Dr. Stallman, a gargoyle's eye is irrelevant in contrast to the concept of the first Gargoyle open heart surgery. The very mention of the idea is mind-boggling..."  
  
Hudson's eye? Open Heart surgery? What was going ON? Broadway's feeble mind tried to grasp what has happening.  
  
Broadway watched cautiously, not wanting to make a sound. However, Dr. Stallman glanced at the bathroom mirror across the room in front of her, and saw Broadway sitting up in bed. She glanced at her assistant, relief and yet anxiety in her eyes.  
  
"Our patient is awake."  
  
Confused, Dr. Benjamin looked at Broadway's reflection, then back at Stallman, and did a double take, rushing to the bed hurriedly. "Sir, you should take it easy! Don't try and sit up, especially in your condition, okay?"  
  
"Uh...okay...what happened?"  
  
"You had a heart attack," Dr. Stallman answered nonplussed. "Goliath found you and brought you here. It was risky to do so, but it was the only way. You certainly couldn't have gotten a cab in any rate." Stallman pushed Broadway gently onto his back and placed a thermometer under his tongue. "Open wide, and say "Aaahhhh."  
  
"Aaahhhh."  
  
"That's good. Excellent job. Very well done." Stallman smiled at her patient. "You know, you're lucky to be alive, given your heart rate and calorie intake, not to mention your high blood pressure. I'd say you need a diet. That'd be the best thing for you."  
  
Broadway considered. Give up all his fatty and greasy and weight increasing snacking? For his own personal well-being? Broadway sighed, knowing he had to give in. "Okay. I'll follow your diet."  
  
"Wonderful. I'd say a daily dosage of natural fruits and vegetables to eat, plus water and milk to drink, with some exercise in between, and you'd be good as new. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Benjamin?" She looked at her associate. "Yes. Of course, Dr. Stallman."  
  
Broadway looked up feebly. "Is-Is my clan here?"  
  
Dr. Stallman smiled warmly. "Of course they are. You just lie your head back, and I'll send them in." Stallam and Benjamin both left the room, and the clan entered, including Elisa, entered.   
  
"Broadway! How are you feeling?!" Lex asked nervously. Broadway smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine, Lex. Thanks. I'll be going on a diet now though..."  
  
Broadway smiled in appreciation as the group huddled before him began asking questions. "How did it happen?" "Are you gonna lose weight?" "What did the doctor say?" The inquiries never ended, and Broadway fell back onto his bed, exhausted. It had been a long day. But at least he was still alive.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
The End.  
  
PLEASE...send me any and all comments. I am always reachable at   
kingcobra49036@yahoo.com.   
  
I will gladly take criticism or flames. I like it when people send me comments about my fics, either good, ass-kissing ones that I deserve or hateful rip-your-heart-out-and-stomp-on-it-before-ramming-it-back-down-your-throat flames that people don't give me too often.   
  
Whatever.  
  
Until my next fic comes out, keep reading! 


	3. The Anguished Ones

The Anguished Ones  
By King Cobra3 (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
NOTE: This is a fic I wrote back in 2001. It is a semi-crossover with my "In The Beginning" fic in that mentions an original character from that story.  
  
SUMMARY: How will the clan ever be whole again when one of their own is taken so wrongly and tragically? A serious fic that delves into the world of longing and mutual sadness. Rated PG-13 for violence and minor profanity.  
  
Demona smiled wickedly, her eyes glittering with an unspoken madness, as she held the golden artifact up in her claws. "Ah, my lovely object. You are mine for the taking." She placed the small talisman in her pocketed loincloth, and stood up, stretching her wings to full span. It had been hard work tracking down the Phalebus' Amulet, but the benefits were worth the wait. Demona paused, relishing the feeling of power that rose inside her, and turned to leave, when a familiar sight greeted her. The usual shape that was colored rusty red.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Brooklyn snarled. "Not with the amulet."  
  
Demona sighed in contempt. "Young one, do not get in my way tonight." The demented she-goyle warned, the tone of anger creeping into her voice. "This talisman has the power to drain life energies. I wish to use it on the humans, not on you." Brooklyn eye's flashed. "You're not using it on anyone!" He lunged at her. Trying to pull the small magical object out of her loincloth, Demona was too slow and Brooklyn knocked into her, forcing her onto her back. Demona growled and they fought wildly, rolling across the floor, both of them trying to get a handle on Phalebus' Amulet.  
  
"Give it up, Demona!" Brooklyn raged. "Goliath and the others are on their way. You can't win! It's over!"  
  
"Not while humanity still exists!" Demona managed to get her foot under Brooklyn's chest and, with one well-placed kick, sent him flying. Brooklyn hit the wall face first and slumped to the floor, dazed. Demona glared at her fallen foe. "You have brought this upon yourself, young warrior." Demona raised the amulet in his direction and began speaking.  
  
"Gramicitus Omne Kilino Hyatt Fronolous Gwaster - UGH!"  
  
Demona's usage of Latin chanting was cut short by Lexington's foot connecting with her jaw in mid-air and knocking her down. The small web-winged gargoyle snatched the amulet out of her hand and scrambled away before the angry gargress could stand up. "Give me that!" Demona screeched. "Never!" Lexington snarled.   
  
"This talisman is going back to Xanatos' display case where it belongs!" Lex crowed. "I said, GIVE IT TO ME!" Demona leaped at Lexington and tackled him to the floor, plucking the talisman and throwing the green shape across the room. Struggling to a standing posture, Demona held the Talisman at Lexington as he lay on the floor helplessly and resumed her chant, watching the fiery red projectile shoot out of the amulet and towards the terrified gargoyle.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!!"  
  
With anguish in his voice, Brooklyn dived, intercepting the deadly soul stealing fireball and falling to the floor. "BROOKLYN! No!" Lex screamed. The beaked gargoyle hit the floor on his back, looking dazed. Lexington could only watch in horror as Brooklyn was suddenly jerked back into awareness and the gray mist came out of his torso, almost like it was being pulled. Lexington only looked on, his face trapped in a look of terror and horror, as Brooklyn screamed, the flesh seemingly losing the feature that made Brooklyn lively and reducing him to a wiry corpse. Finally, Brooklyn relaxed, breathing his last, and Lexington scrambled over to him, checking for signs of life. There were none. "Nooooooo!" The small flying squirrel-like garg screeched in agony. "Brooklyn!" Suddenly remembering Demona, Lexington's look of mental anguish turned to one of righteous anger as he gazed at his enemy, who stood there, smirking like Brooklyn's death was an irrelevant event in her hate-filled life. "YOU!"   
  
Lexington leaped at Demona, intent on knocking her down and ripping her throat out, but the flame-headed gargress swept her arm, knocking him out of the air. "Young foolish one. When will you realize I only seek for you to know the truth?" "You killed Brooklyn, you bitch!" Lexington screeched in anger and fear. Demona shook her head disdainfully. "I offered to show him the truth about humans. He did not accept it. His demise was inflicted by his own choice."   
  
Lexington snarled at her. "You're insane!"   
  
"Enough talk. It is time for you to join him." Demona aimed the amulet at him, but before any of them could do anything further, Goliath, Angela, Broadway, and Hudson crashed through the skylight. Demona shrieked, an angry warrior's howl, as a chard of glass slashed her arm open, and she dropped the talisman.   
  
Lexington grabbed it.   
  
Without warning, Goliath seized his former love roughly, pulling him close to stare accusingly into her eyes. "What have you done?" he rumbled loudly but softly, taking no notice to the dead gargoyle flopped on the floor nearby. Demona glared balefully. "The humans must die, Goliath. Only with the amulet of great-grandfather Phalebus can we create a better life for out kind." Goliath growled. "No! A gargoyle's purpose is to protect, not to take innocent lives and endanger civilians!" "Oh, by the way, Goliath, take a look over there. What do you see?" It was for the first time that Goliath looked over, and his very breath turned to ice. For a minute, it seemed like he could not breathe. There was Brooklyn, obviously dead, on his back on the floor. Lexington was weeping, while Angela and Broadway tried to comfort him. "You killed him..." Demona's smile faded. "Yes, Goliath, like you, he would not accept the truth. Humans are our enemies! They must be destroyed for the good of our kind!" "No..." Goliath disagreed. "A Gargoyle is not meant to kill, but to live. To protect and care for others." He pointed a shaking, accusing finger at his former mate. "You have forgotten this, and so seek the destruction of those that we should protect."   
  
"Humans will never accept us!" Demona raged. "They betrayed us a thousand years ago, in Scotland, and they'll betray us again!" Goliath shook his head. "The humans did not betray us. At least, not entirely. Hakon and the Cpatain of the guard, the ones who did betray us, are long since dead. The betrayal is on your shoulders." "No!" Demona screeched in self-denial. "It was the blasted humans!"  
  
Goliath looked at Brooklyn's body, and then at her. "I cannot face you now. Go before I inflict bodily harm upon you." Taking her opportunity, Demona climbed the wall and glided off through the hole in the skylight. The large behemoth of the clan sank to the floor beneath his fallen second. He wept, as did all the others.  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Brooklyn...my second-in-command...my pupil...my friend..." Goliath spoke somberly, gazing at the small crowd before him.   
  
They were on the docks near the Hudson River. Brooklyn had died the night before, and now his body was being buried at sea. His funeral was attended by the clan, the Xanatoses, Elisa Maza and her family, as well as Maggie and Claw, plus Matt Bluestone.   
  
"He had a rebellious spirit, and an indomitable nature." Goliath continued, his voice tinged with sadness. "He was what I believed occasionally to be young and foolish, but inside his soul lurked the presence of a fiercely wise warrior." He looked at the casket. "You have a incredible personality, and I hope that, wherever you are, you are at peace forever." Goliath watched, a look of emotional drainage on his lavender face, as the rope tied to the large mahogany box, which was operated by a crane that Matt was using, lowered the corpse and his final sleeping spot into the dark waters.   
  
The bubbles that rose to the surface upon impact soon diminished, and Goliath knew that his clan, his remaining family, would be different from then on. The steely hard looks on Lexington's face proved this, as did the sorrowful expressions of Broadway and his mate Angela who was crying into the Aqua shoulder. Elisa was weeping silently, tears flowing down her lovely cheeks. Even the Xanatoses were saddened, with Fox dabbing a tissue at her eyes, and David putting his arm around her, speaking faint soothing words to her, trying to relax her. Little Alex was old enough to grasp what was happening, and he sat there, his lip quivering, and crying. Matt just watched in unspoken anguish, unable to say anything of comfort to the clan or the mourners assembled at the scene.  
  
Goliath just stood there, watching as Brooklyn's body was lowered to the bottom of the river, and everything was complete. Starting to leave with his family silently, Xanatos excused himself and approached Goliath, placing a hand on his ally's shoulder. "Goliath, I-" Goliath glared ice daggers at him. "You brought Demona back into our lives. Demona killed Brooklyn. This is all your unwitting doing." Xanatos stared at him, knowing that Goliath was right. With a sigh, he went back to his family, and they all walked away. The clan, still visibly upset, started to leave, and Goliath glanced down at Lexington, still sitting staring straight ahead at the river. Not looking at him, Lexington spoke softly. "Just give me an hour. I'll be all right." Goliath nodded, knowing it was useless to argue. "Very well. I shall expect you back at the Castle in an hour." Lex didn't reply, and Goliath staggered away.  
  
Lex seethed inside. Brooklyn had been his serious friend when they were hatchlings. They had gone through so much together, starting in ancient Scotland, and leading up to present day. The beaked gargoyle had been Lex's world, with no parents and no mate to turn to when he needed comfort or company.   
  
Brooklyn had fought at his side countless times. Against the Pack on that barge that had ended up sinking. Saving him from falling during that first steel clan attack. Servarius. The clones. Xanatos. Even Demona. Brooklyn had stood by his side through thick and thin. Just thinking about Demona sent an emotion of inextinguishable rage bubbling through his soul. She was the one who had taken his closest friend and ally from him.  
  
And Lexington would make her pay. Oh, yes.  
  
The End...For Now.  
  
Any opinions, comments, praise (which wouldn't really surprise me with the high numbers I get daily) should go to me at this e-mail address:   
  
kingcobra49036@yahoo.com  
  
Until the next fic comes out, take care of yourselves, and I wish you all merry Christmas and happy New Year's.   
  
King Cobra3. 


	4. After A Gunshot

After A Gunshot: The Serious Side Chapter 4  
By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
WARNING: Contains Angst.  
  
NOTE: Takes place in the episode "Deadly Force" and takes place from Broadway's POV, before he discovers Elisa's still alive.  
  
1994  
Manhattan  
  
I sit up, tears streaming down my face, as I stare the city below me. Far beneath me, too far down to see me up here crying, people are going about their normal lives. Going to their homes, or their jobs, or just going wherever. It's another normal night for the humans of Manhattan while in a morgue, Elisa's corpse lies, cold and unreachable, on a stone slab. And it's completely my fault. My foolishness that sent her to the morgue.   
  
I make myself sick right now.  
  
The first human friend that we have made in this new world, and I kill her, all while playing a fantasy detective like a hatchling. What is WRONG with me? I know that Elisa's death was my fault, and I grieve, my shoulders shaking as I break into an array of sobs. What would the clan say? What would Goliath do, when he found out what I'd done? It scares me to think of what the aftermath of my wrongful actions will be. Banishment from the clan, at the very least, and death at the very most. I don't want to die. Not like this. Not so soon after Elisa did. It's all my fault.  
  
~Elisa... I'm so sorry...~  
  
What could I say to Goliath? What could anyone say? Elisa... she would never visit again. We would never have a friendly chat, or a evening just hanging out, ever again, without that dark cloud forming over our heads, short but loving memories of a fine policewoman, whom was now reduced to a cold, dead corpse. The memories would be shot because we had known her too long. She had been our friend for just a couple of months. We never got to really develop a deep friendship with Elisa, and we never would. Because of me.   
  
I stare, miserable, at the full moon. The bright light in the blackened night sky that seemed to smile down at me. I hesitated, and then I smiled back at it, no heart behind my smile. Just pain, and misery. When I had first awakened after a thousand years, I thought that my new life in Manhattan would be a fresh start. No fears, no misery, unlike the days in Scotland. Elisa's acquaintance with us was supposed to seal the deal.   
  
But then I had shot her, and now she was gone forever.   
  
I had once sucked our clan back into the days of agony, of heartache. It was just like those hard days of Viking attacks and human rejections. I look away from the moon, all sadness flowing now. I bury my face in my arms, and cut loose. I needed to cry. For my folly. For Elisa's death.  
  
I just want to die.  
  
So, any opinions? They can either be emailed to me at kingcobra49036@yahoo.com or they can be left in the review box at http://www.Fanfiction.net. It's up to you guys. Both positive and negative responses are expected, so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Ciao!  
  
Jake Denton. 


End file.
